


No lip Touching

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: He jabbed a finger in Jeonghan’s direction, “No more kissing until I feel like you’re sufficiently punished for what you did.”





	No lip Touching

Joshua growled, frustrated he chucked the throw pillow he was holding at Jeonghan’s stupid handsome face. “You’re so annoying right now!” 

“I’m trying to apologize Shua,” he whined. “I said I was sorry!” He ducked another pillow. “If you keep throwing pillows at me you’ll ruin this face that you love so much!”

Letting out an annoyed sound, Joshua stopped. He rarely burst out in anger, choosing to stew in it or just giving Jeonghan the cold shoulder. No, that wasn’t enough. This deserved a bigger punishment then something as simple as that. 

He jabbed a finger in Jeonghan’s direction, “No more kissing until I feel like you’re sufficiently punished for what you did.”

Jeonghan let out a tiny squawk, “What?! It wasn’t even that bad. It’s just—“

“Yoon Jeonghan,” Joshua said, voice colder than the Arctic, “do you really think you’re in a position to be arguing with me right now?”

Meekly, he shook his head. Damn. “No kissing until you say so,” he mumbled. Might as well play good husband, otherwise Joshua would hold onto this grudge forever. And Joshua knew how to hold onto his grudges. 

“Good.” Joshua started towards the kitchen. “The laundry is piling up.”

Jeonghan watched Shua’s lovely backside walk away from. He let out a groan as he realized that no kissing meant no sex either. Fuck.

* * *

Yawning, Jeonghan stretched. Having to wake up for work was always a pain. 

He felt a hand reach out and shake him. “Wake up Jeonghan,” Joshua said, turning and walking away when he saw Jeonghan’s eyes open.

“Where’s my morning kiss?” They always kissed good morning, good bye, good night. They kissed a damn lot.

Joshua snorted, turning his head to glare at Jeonghan. “Someone clearly has forgotten what I said last night.”

Gulping, Jeonghan let Joshua leave. He didn’t forget. He was just hoping that Joshua let go of his anger already. Clearly, he hadn’t. 

“Breakfast is done,” Joshua yelled down the hall. “If you’re late I’m not helping you call into work to fake an emergency!”

After breakfast, Jeonghan went to put his shoes on, turning he grinned as he saw Joshua hold out his briefcase and coffee mug. Maybe Joshua wasn’t that mad at him after all. Leaning in, he tried for a kiss. Tried being the keyword. 

Joshua shoved his briefcase at his face. “Nice try. I’m still mad. Have a nice day at work Jeonghan.”

Sitting in his car, Jeonghan let out a long sigh.

* * *

“Chief?”

Jeonghan muttered to himself, scrolling down the listings. That wasn’t it. And fuck no, not in that condition. 

“Chief?”

It had to be exactly the same if not better. Or he’d be in the proverbial doghouse for a long time. And he was getting tired of not having kisses. 

“Chief Yoon!”

Snapping out of his shopping daze, Jeonghan looked up. “Did you need something?”

Jeonghan didn’t know what sort of face he was currently sporting but it was scary enough that his subordinate shook his head and ran away. It didn’t matter; Jeonghan was on a very important mission. 

* * *

He silently handed over his card, eyeing the DVD set as it was being wrapped up. Anything for Joshua. And Joshua’s love. He’d die without it. And if all he needed to do was replace the damn anime DVD set that he accidentally ruined then so be it. 

Jeonghan ignored the price tag and signed on the pad and took the bag. He had a husband to apologize to.

He arrived home to Joshua sitting on the couch, still giving him a bit of the cold shoulder. “I have something for you baby.”

“And what’s that,” Joshua asked, sparing Jeonghan a glance before turning back to the tv. 

“My apology for the thing I did yesterday.” 

Quietly, Joshua waited for Jeonghan to hand him the bag. 

Joshua took it out of the bag, letting out a little gasp. “Limited edition. Brand new set.” He looked up, giving Jeonghan those watery kitten eyes of his. “It’s better than the one I had.”

“Only the best for you Shua.”

Putting it down on the table, Joshua pulled Jeonghan down to kiss him. “Thank you,” he whispered pulling away.


End file.
